Więzy Krwi
by Akolitka
Summary: Najlepszy psychoanalityk na Wyspach staje w obliczu jednego z najdziwniejszych przypadków w swojej karierze. Jakie kłamstwa stoją za halucynacjami pewnego chłopca i jakie mroczne sekrety skrywają Cullenowie? Sequel "Tajemnic". Based on "The Scarlet Line".
1. Każda historia ma drugie dno

Hej, tu Akolitka!

Właśnie dostajecie w swoje łapki kontynuację przygód enigmatycznego, uważnego i czasem sarkastycznego psychoanalityka specjalizującego się w schizofremii. Jednak o ile poprzedni przypadek nastręczył mu sporo wątpliwości, to w tym już na samym początku pozna jego genezę. Ale jak to często bywa, sprawy potoczą się własnym torem...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek Edwarda C. notatki po pierwszym spotkaniu_

Poznałem dzisiaj mojego nowego pacjenta, siedemnastoletniego chłopaka cierpiącego na schizofrenię typu obsesyjnego. Edward został dostarczony do mojego gabinetu przez swoich zaniepokojonych rodziców, doktora i panią Cullen. Na kilka minut przed spotkaniem z nim otrzymałem od jego ojca krótką notatkę, w której przedstawił podstawowe fakty dotyczące tego niezwykłego przypadku.

W ciągu ostatniego roku Edward przeszedł ciężką depresję, która zaowocowała rozwinięciem tak częstej w schizofrenii imaginacji. Uważa on, że nie jest już człowiekiem, ale nieśmiertelnym wampirem żywiącym się jedynie krwią. Nie tylko uważa się za wampira, ale jest jeszcze przekonany, że wszyscy bliscy również są wampirami: jego ojciec i matka, siostry Rosalie i Alice, a także jego bracia Emmett i Jasper. Twierdzi, że jego ojciec, doktor Carlisle Cullen, był już wampirem, kiedy go zmienił, gdy Edward umierał na hiszpankę w 1918 roku, i że inni członkowie jego rodziny również byli konającymi śmiertelnikami ocalonymi przez ukąszenie doktora Cullena. Oczywiście, jego rodzina martwi się tymi niezwykłymi, ale i bardzo niebezpiecznymi urojeniami. Edward jest tak przekonany o absolutnej prawdzie swoich imaginacji, że nawet zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną, uroczą Bellą, aby chronić ją przed swoją niebezpieczną żądzą krwi. Cullenowie są głęboko wzruszeni faktem, że Bella, nawet w obliczu odrzucenia ze strony Edwarda i jego coraz bardziej pogłębiającej się choroby psychicznej, pozostała mu wierna i jest w stałym kontakcie z Cullenami, by dowiadywać się o jego samopoczuciu.

Cullenowie są silnie związaną ze sobą rodziną i wszyscy bardzo martwią się o kruche zdrowie psychiczne Edwarda. Jego rodzice byli z nim u wielu psychiatrów, psychologów i psychoanalityków zanim trafili do mnie.. Wszyscy siedzieli w mojej poczekalni, w tym niezmiennie przywiązana do nich Bella, która uparła się by im towarzyszyć.

Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Bellą jako pierwszą. Dziewczyny często wiedzą o wiele więcej o młodych mężczyznach niż nawet najbardziej spostrzegawczy członkowie rodziny.

Och, mój Boże! Bella naprawdę była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką widziałem od dawna. Jej jasna, koloru kości słoniowej skóra, jej wielkie brązowe oczy, ciemne fale włosów spływające kaskadami na ramiona, niemal zbyt bujne jak na jej drobną figurę - jaki rodzaj choroby sprawił, że siedemnastoletni chłopak z chłopiec z _nią_ zerwał?

– Czy myśli pan, panie doktorze, że będzie pan w stanie pomóc Edwardowi? – Jej głos był szeptem.

Uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco. – Na pewno zrobię to, co w mojej mocy, moja droga. Teraz opowiedz mi proszę o Edwardzie i o waszym związku. Rozumiem, że jego omamy o byciu wampirem rozpoczęły się dopiero rok temu, mam rację?

Skinęła głową. – Tak. Ja... Byłam przerażona, kiedy pierwszy raz zaczął... mówić o takich rzeczach. Mówić o byciu wampirem. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Szczerze mówiąc, był przy tym tak poważny i tak przekonywujący, kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął o tym mówić, że część mnie naprawdę zastanawiała się czy... czy on, aby nie mówił prawdy... Wiem, że to brzmi śmieszne. Ale widzi pan, on nie wydaje się szalony mimo wszystko, tylko... tylko zdezorientowany, po prostu... no... _zaniepokojony_. O mnie, zazwyczaj, i o to, co mógłby mi zrobić gdyby, choć na chwilę przestał uważać, boi się do mnie zbliżać odkąd, odkąd... jest wampirem.

Pochyliłem się do przodu. – A czego dokładnie tak się boi, co takiego może ci zrobić, moja droga?

Jej piękna koloru kości słoniowej twarz pobladła. – Boi się, że może mnie zaatakować i zacząć pić moją krew.

– Ach. – Nie jest to, jest to pierwsza rzecz, jaką młoda dziewczyna chciałaby usłyszeć od swojego ukochanego. – Rozumiem. I co by się stało gdyby podjął tą nieszczęsną decyzję?

– No cóż... – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Z tego, co powiedział domyśliłam się, że wierzy, że gdyby rzeczywiście mnie ugryzł zabiłby mnie, albo zmienił w wampira tak, jak zmieniono jego.

– Zmieniona w wampira? – Uniosłem brew. – I nie masz wrażenia, że... eee... _chciał_ cię ugryźć?

Zarumieniła się. – Och, tak, nawet bardzo, ale mówił, że się boi. Obawia się, że stracę duszę, jeśli stanę się wampirem Powiedział, że woli raczej mnie stracić, niż zaryzykować utratę mojej duszy.

– _Utratę_ twojej duszy? – Wystukałem wściekle na klawiaturze. – A jeśli mogę zapytać to, jak długo byliście razem, zanim to wszystko się stało?

– Około roku.

– Rozumiem. Pozwolisz, że zadam ci raczej niedelikatne pytanie: Zakładam, że byliście ze sobą... no cóż intymnie?

Zarumieniła się mocno.

– Och, nie, panie doktorze, nie byliśmy. Mówiąc szczerze zasugerowałam to mu kilka razy. Byłam... jestem bardzo w nim zakochana, sam pan rozumie... Ale Edward jest raczej staromodny, jeśli o to chodzi. Wierzy, że ... że na intymność należy poczekać aż do ślubu.

– Czy wciąż w to wierzy? – Mam najgłębszy szacunek dla staroświeckich zasad moralnych, oczywiście, ale w oparciu o moje wieloletnie doświadczenie jako psychoanalityka, chciałbym powiedzieć, że te zasady wydają się znikać jak poranna rosa, gdy młodzi chłopcy spotykają się z dziewczyną tak piękną, jak Bella. Ciekawe!

– Hm. A nie zauważyłeś w nim czegoś szczególnego na jakiś czas zanim zaczęły się te omamy?

Pokręciła głową. – Nie, wcale nie. To był po prostu normalny chłopak. Nie zwyczajny, być może, ale normalny. Był tak niesamowicie inteligentny i wydawało się, że wie _wszystko_. Był tak niezwykle oczytany, jak gdyby nie tylko zaznajomił się z tym, co pisało w książce, ale rzeczywiście sięgał _pamięcią_ do czegoś, co już przeżył... Pamiętam, jak nauczyciel historii zapytał go, żartując oczywiście, czy aby nie żył w czasach rewolucji październikowej, wydawało się, że tak wiele o niej wie. Był tak romantyczny, w ten słodki, staromodny sposób. Zawsze wstawał, gdy weszłam do pokoju i stał tak do czasu, aż nie usiadłam. Poważnie, który chłopak w jego wieku by tak _zrobił_? A on otwierał mi drzwi i narzucał mi swój płaszcz na ramiona, gdy było mi zimno.

– To naprawdę miłe.

– To było straszne, kiedy zerwał ze mną. Myślałam, że umrę. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, co się dzieje... Byliśmy tak cudownie szczęśliwi, do tego czasu byliśmy tak bardzo zakochani i czułam, że to coś, co bardzo się różni od typowych zauroczeń w liceum. Czułam, że to najlepsze, co mnie spotkało, coś wspaniałego, _wiecznego_... i nawet, kiedy ze mną zerwał, twierdził, że nadal mnie kocha, i że zawsze tak będzie. Ale mówi też, że musi teraz ode mnie odejść, po to by mnie chronić, ponieważ jest niebezpieczny, ponieważ jest wampirem... – Miała łzy w oczach.

_Zerwał z nią, by ją chronić. Być może jakaś wciąż jeszcze racjonalna część umysłu Edwarda uświadamia sobie, że staje się zagrożeniem dla innych, że jego choroba może spowodować taką w nim zmianę, że skrzywdzi tych, których kocha? Czy w jego umyśle wampiryzm jest jedynie symbolem jego choroby, czymś w rodzaju morderczego impulsu, który ma ich od niego odsunąć?_

Ale dlaczego Edward uważa, że to kim się stał jest zasługą ugryzienia przez ojca? Nawet najbardziej dziwaczne urojenia zazwyczaj oznaczają coś, w czym podświadomość koduje najbardziej wypierane i przerażające tajemnice poprzez obcy język symboli i ukrytych znaczeń. Uważa on, że wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny zostali zmienieni w coś nieludzkiego poprzez ukąszenie doktora Cullena... Czy to jakaś metafora historii strasznej przemocy, prawdopodobnie w rodzinie lekarza?

Ale jeśli tak, to, dlaczego miałby przyprowadzić Edwarda do mnie? Jeśli doktor Cullen był sprawcą tej imaginacji, to na pewno chciałby uniknąć poznania prawdy, a nie przyprowadziłby swojej ofiary do światowej sławy psychoanalityka? Nie, to nie może o to chodzić.

Ale _coś_ _musiało_ się tam stać, coś, co sprawiło, że Edward wybrał zagłębił się w iluzorycznej imaginacji, zamiast stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Muszę dowiedzieć się więcej, na temat jego życia oraz o tej rodzinie_._

– Opowiedz mi proszę, moja droga, coś więcej o Cullenach. Zanim porozmawiam z każdym z nich osobiście, chciałbym usłyszeć, co ty, jako osoba nie należąca do rodziny, o nich myślisz. Jak ich odbierasz... albo inaczej – jak się pomiędzy nimi czujesz?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wie pan, naprawdę nie czuję, że nie należę do Cullenów. Odkąd Edward i ja zaczęliśmy się spotykać, jego rodzice i rodzeństwo byli dla mnie tacy mili i gościnni. Traktowali mnie tak, jakbym była częścią ich rodziny. Moi rodzice rozwiedli się, kiedy byłam mała. Moja mama mnie kocha, jestem pewna, że na swój sposób, ale od kiedy pamiętam zawsze przeprowadzała się ze mną do swojego nowego chłopaka, albo z nim. I nawet, kiedy byłyśmy same, rozumie pan, ona jest taka bezradna i to ja, od kiedy zaczęłam dorastać nauczyłam się o nią dbać. Mój tata jest bardzo miłym i bardzo się o mnie troszczy, ale jest raczej małomówny i dużo pracuje, więc nigdy tak naprawdę nie czułam jakbym miała kogoś, kto naprawdę był moim rodzicem. Ale doktor i pani Cullen byli dla mnie jak rodzice odkąd tylko ich poznałam. Są najwspanialszymi ludźmi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Są prawie nieprawdopodobnie życzliwi, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli. Traktowali mnie jak własną córkę, od samego początku gotowali dla mnie, dbali o mnie i wysłuchiwali mnie. Są takimi dobrodusznymi ludźmi. Wie pan chyba, że wszystkie ich dzieci zostały adoptowane?

Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Nie, nie wiem. Doktor Cullen nic o tym nie wspominał w swoim liście.

– Och, nie. – Bella westchnęła. – Doktor i pani Cullen zawsze kochali wszystkie swoje dzieci tak, jakby były z ich własnego ciała i... _krwi_. Och, zaczęłam już nienawidzić tego słowa. To wszystko przez to, o czym Edward mówi ostatnio.

Zadrżała.

– Tak, więc wszystkie dzieci Cullenów zostały adoptowane? – To była bardzo ciekawa informacja. – Czy wiesz coś na temat ich pochodzenia?

Bella myślała przez chwilę, jej ciemne kruczoczarne włosy otulały jej bladą twarz jak welon. Dobry Boże, jaka ona była piękna! Edward musiał sprawić, że niejeden z jego zazdrosnych rywali cieszył się, gdy zerwał z Bellą...

– No cóż, zobaczmy. Edwarda przysposobili jako pierwszego, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Jest z nimi najdłużej i pani Cullen powiedziała mi kiedyś, że to właśnie, dlatego Edward jest jej najbliższy. Biedna pani Cullen. Sama straciła dziecko dawno temu, a potem nie mogła już mieć dzieci, co jest strasznie smutne, bo myślę, że jest osobą, która od zawsze chciała być matką.

– Czy wiesz może, jak zmarło tamto dziecko?

Bella pokręciła głową. – Nie, nigdy mi o tym nie opowiedziała. Myślę, że to dla niej wciąż zbyt bolesne, by mogła o tym mówić. Po Edwardzie adoptowali czworo innych dzieci, ale były one już starsze.. Wszyscy oni pochodzą z trudnych środowisk i byli w domu dziecka, dopóki Cullenowie ich nie adoptowali. Alice była przyjmowana i wypuszczana przez ośrodki psychiatryczne jako dziecko, ale teraz jest szczęśliwa i zdrowa, zaczęło jej się polepszać odkąd zamieszkała u Cullenów.

_Ale czy jest zdrowa?_

–... Rosalie była bezdomną ofiarą przemocy domowej i gwałtu. Emmett również był bezdomnym, ale jako nastolatek mieszkał w lesie, kiedy Cullenowie usłyszeli o nim. Rosalie i Emmett są w sobie zakochani. Wiem, że wydaje się to trochę dziwne na początku, ale ponieważ są przysposobionym rodzeństwem i nie są spokrewnieni, więc to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, prawda?

– Nie wydaje mi się. A Jasper?

– Jasper? Jasper był jako dziecko żołnierzem. Wiem, ze to nielegalne w USA, ale skłamał o swoim wieku i zdobył skądś fałszywy dowód i wyjechał do Iraku Doktor Cullen spotkał go w szpitalu, po tym jak został wysłany do domu z ranami zagrażającymi życiu. Był w stanie uratować życie Jaspera, ale zorientował się, że jest znacznie młodszy, niż wskazywałyby na to jego dokumenty. Jasper nigdy nie mówił o swojej przeszłości, ale było jasne, ze nie miał rodziny, więc doktor i pani Cullen postanowili go adoptować.

_Pacjentka szpitala psychiatrycznego, bezdomna ofiara gwałtu, zdziczały chłopiec z lasu i nieletni żołnierz. A teraz samozwańczy wampir_. Rodzina Cullenów z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz bardziej interesująca.

Nacisnąłem przycisk interkomu. – Pani Lestrange. Czy mogłaby pani wysłać do mnie dzieci Cullenów? Wszystkie z nich, poza Edwardem. Porozmawiam z nim za chwilę.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a czwórka młodych Cullennów weszła do mojego gabinetu. Westchnąłem nagle. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, ale nie tego. Wyobrażałem sobie po tym, co opowiedziała mi Bella o ich trudnym dzieciństwie, że zobaczę bandę przerażonych nastolatków, z ich przeszłością i cierpieniami nadal widocznymi na młodych twarzach. Ale to, co widziałem przeczyło temu. Wychowankowie Cullenów weszły do środka z gracją i elegancją. A ich twarze... ich twarze były boskie... Wielu by dla nich _umarło_... Alice, najmniejsza z nich, była ciemnowłosym, elfem, Rosalie była złotowłosą pięknością o niebieskich oczach, Emmett, wysoki i przystojny miał ciemne loki i figlarny błysk w miodowozłocistych oczach, a Jasper równie wysoki, ale szczuplejszy miał roztrzepane jasne włosy. Wszyscy oni byli nieprawdopodobnie, nieludzko piękni.

Byłem zdezorientowany. Czy Cullenowie specjalizowali się w adoptowaniu przyszłych modeli wybiegowych?

Opadli elegancko na krzesła przy moim biurku i każde z nich utkwiło we mnie wzrok. Alice odezwała się jako pierwsza. – Och, proszę, czy może pan pomóc Edwardowi, doktorze? Nikt inny nie był w stanie, ale Carlisle powiedział, że jest pan niesamowitym psychoanalitykiem.

Carlisle, co? Nie nazwała go ani „tatą", ani „ojcem"... Zastanawiam się, dlaczego.

– To całkowicie dziwaczne, ta sprawa z „wampirem" – Emmett chrząknął. – To po prostu pojawiło się znikąd. Zawsze był zwykłym dzieciakiem, dopóki nie zaczął mówić o _krwi_... Czy nie ma czegoś, co można by mu dać, jakiegoś leku, czy coś, co pozwoli by był taki, jak wcześniej?

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. – Zapewniłem go. – Czy ktoś z was przypomina sobie cokolwiek z czasów, gdy Edward zaczął mieć halucynacje, albo tuż przed tym? Jakieś traumatyczne wydarzenie?

Wszyscy kręcili głowami w zakłopotaniu.

– Nie, to po prostu przyszło tak nagle. – Alice szepnęła. – Zerwał nawet z biedną Bellą, chociaż wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak bardzo ją kocha... – Objęła Bellę. Obie dziewczyny wydawały się być ze sobą bardzo blisko. _Zbyt blisko?_

– A... – Czułem się bardzo głupio, ale musiałem o to zapytać. – I nie powinienem uważać, że naprawdę jesteście wampirami, prawda?

Rosalie cicho zachichotała, co nieomal zagłuszył ryk śmiechu Emmetta. Wszyscy kręcili głowami. Jasper patrzył na mnie z powątpiewaniem, a Alice pochyliła się i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Mój słuch jest bardzo dobry myślę, że powiedziała mu coś mniej więcej takiego: – W porządku, czasem najlepszymi psychoanalitykami są ci, którzy sami są trochę dziwni.

Hę?

– Więc dajcie mi znać, jeśli przypomnicie sobie coś, cokolwiek, co mogłoby rzucić, choć trochę światła na stan Edwarda. – Wszyscy poważnie skinęli głowami i wyszli z powrotem do poczekalni, a ramię Alice były owinięte wokół ramion Belli.

Poprosiłem ich, by przysłali do mnie Edwarda, a on pojawił się w moim gabinecie w chwilę później. Dobry Boże, jak doskonale wyglądał, idealnie jak jego przybrane rodzeństwo! Blada skóra, oczy o atrakcyjnej topazowej barwie, wysokie kości policzkowe, ciemnobrązowe, gęste włosy. Ale to, co było w nim najdziwniejsze, to właśnie to, że _w ogóle nie wydawał się dziwny_. Wyglądał na zupełnie normalnego, absolutnie racjonalnego chłopaka. Usiadł zupełnie swobodnie na jednym z krzeseł.

Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. – Więc. – zacząłem. – Jesteś wampirem...

Skinął głową z powagą. – Tak, panie doktorze– Powiedział po prostu. – Jestem.

Był przekonywujący i trzymał się tego, w co wierzył, więc to dzięki temu Bella mogła zastanawiać się czy aby nie mówi prawdy. Och, co za śmieszna myśl! Wyparłam tą dziwny pomysł wyraźnie z mojego umysłu.

– A jak długo jesteś wampirem?

– Od kiedy Carlisle mnie ugryzł. Od 1918 roku.

_Carlisle_. Nie „ojciec".

– Rozumiem. A czy reszta członków twojej rodziny to też wampiry?

Skinął głową. – Tak, są wampirami, chociaż mają udawać, że jest inaczej. Ale Carlisle powiedział mi, że mogę panu o tym powiedzieć. I nie rozumiem...

Na jego twarzy odmalowało się nagłe zdumienie. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego udają, gdy rozmawiają ze mną. Dlaczego wciąż udają, dlaczego nawet w naszym towarzystwie twierdzą, że wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi? – Biedny chłopiec.

– A Bella? – Zapytałem cicho.

Patrzyłem jak głęboki smutek kładzie się cieniem na jego przystojnej twarzy. – Biedna Bella! – Miał łzy w oczach. – Nienawidzę sprawiać jej bólu, nienawidzę zerwania z nią. Kocham ją bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Ale co mogłem zrobić, doktorze? Nie mogę narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo tylko, dlatego, że wciąż chcę z nią zobaczyć. Być może mógłby pan przemówić jej do rozsądku, doktorze, proszę, powiedz jej, żeby przestała się o mnie martwić.. Powiedz jej, jestem stracony, że nie ma żadnej nadziei na poprawę. _Powiedz jej, że jestem zbyt niebezpieczny... _

Teraz, to było już fascynujące. To, że kocha Bellę z całego serca było oczywiste. Równie jasne było to, że bał się o jej życie. _Dlaczego?_

– Wiem, że mi nie wierzy. – Wyszeptał cicho. – Mimo wszystko, bardzo niewiele osób wie, że wampiry są prawdziwe, że istnieją. Oczywiście musisz myśleć, że jestem szalony, że to wszystko jest złudzeniem.

Hm. Chłopiec był zarówno inteligentny, jak i rozsądny. Nie spodziewałem się tego.

Jego złote oczy natrafiły na moje spojrzenie. Było coś naglącego w jego spojrzeniu. – Doktorze, musi pan spróbować zrozumieć. Spróbuj odsunąć swoje wcześniejsze pojęcie o tym, co jest możliwe, a co nie jest na chwilę na bok i spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, nawet na kilka minut, że mówię prawdę. _Jestem wampirem_. Wszyscy jesteśmy, cała moja rodzina. Pragnę krwi Belli, pożądam tej sycącej słodyczy jej zapachu. Ale moja żądza krwi może ją zabić. Teraz, jeśli nawet przez chwilę wierzysz, że może to prawda, czy nie chcesz przyznać, że robię to, co trzeba? Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że jest znacznie lepiej, gdy jest ode mnie jak najdalej?

Gorliwość w jego oczach była dziwnie... przekonująca. (Co? Muszę być przepracowany. Czy naprawdę to napisałem? Myślę, że wezmę sobie długi urlop, kiedy tylko ta sprawa się skończy)

– Zrobię, co będę mógł – Powiedziałem wyraźnie. – Zarówno dla Ciebie, jak i dla Belli.

Skinął głową. – Dziękuję, doktorze.

I opowiedział mi resztę swojej historii, z interesującym spokojem, jakby komentował pogodę. Opowiedział mi o swojej przemianie w wampira, o przysposobionym rodzeństwie przechodzącym podobna zmianę, o porzuceniu krwi ludzkiej, dla zwierzęcej, o swoim silnym uczuciu do Belli, o pragnieniu jej krwi.

_Krew. Ma dziwną obsesję na punkcie krwi. Krew, szkarłatna linia, która biegnie przez wszystkie jego urojenia. _Zastanawiam się, co się kryje za tą dziwną fascynacją krwią? _Bo życie ciała jest we krwi_... Czy to, aby nie cytat z Biblii? Krew jest symbolem ofiary, pokuty, przemocy... Krew jest symbolem śmierci, ale także życia, rodziny, rodowodu... Więzy krwi, więzy rodzinne... Ale Cullenowie nie są powiązani więzami krwi, a przynajmniej nie w zwykłym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Kiedy Edward w końcu wyszedł, siedziałem jeszcze na chwilę zastanawiając się. Jestem przyzwyczajony do mówienia do chorych psychicznie. A Edward, ten biedny chłopiec mieści się na pewno w tej kategorii. A jednak... Jednak było coś w nim, coś... Co dokładnie? _Rozsądek_. Dziwne.

Wreszcie, mogłem porozmawiać z doktorem i panią Cullen. Oboje byli tak bezprzykładnie piękni jak ich dzieci i równie czarujący jak tamci. Doktor Cullen był nieprawdopodobnie przystojnym blondynem, z tymi samymi złocistymi oczami. Ciemnobrązowe z karmelowym połyskiem włosy Esme opadały w miękkich lokach otaczając jej zachwycającą twarz jej w kształcie serca. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu oboje wyglądali na dość młodych, zaledwie dziesięć lat starszych od swoich adoptowanych dzieci. _Ale to nie może być. Przysposobili Edwarda, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem._

Carlisle Cullen chwycił żonę za rękę.. Carlisle i Esme. Piękna para, z dziwnie staromodnymi imionami. Patrzyli na mnie błagalnie. – Odwiedziliśmy wielu lekarzy. – Wyszeptała Esme. – Ale nikt nie był w stanie pomóc naszemu Edwardowi. On wciąż wierzy, biedactwo, że _jest wampirem_...

– Niech państwo opowiedzą mi coś więcej: o nim, o jego dzieciństwie, o jego charakterze...

Wyraz twarzy Esme złagodniał. – Och, zawsze był najpiękniejszym dzieckiem. Takim kochanym i tak kochającym. Edward jest głęboko inteligentnym chłopcem, a jednocześnie nie lubi się popisywać swoimi talentami i jest bardzo skromny. On naprawdę jest idealnym chłopcem... – Westchnęła.

– Czy przytrafiło mu się coś, gdy był dzieckiem, albo może czy w ostatnim czasie doszło do czegoś dramatycznego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do traumy? Coś gwałtownego, niepokojącego, przerażającego?

W spojrzeniach małżonków dało się dostrzec lekkie wahanie, zanim Esme odpowiedziała. – Nie, nic takiego. To takie dziwne, naprawdę, że to właśnie Edward jest tym, który zachorował. Przecież to on jest tym, który był z nami od wczesnego dzieciństwa, podczas gdy inni... Och, przeszli przez tak wiele potworności, wszystkie z nich, zanim stały się naszymi dziećmi. Zawsze martwiliśmy się o ich zdrowie, po tym wszystkim, co przeżyli... A jednak, wszyscy są całkowicie zdrowi...

_Tak się wydaje._

– A czy wszystkie dzieci dogadują się ze sobą?

– Och, tak. – Doktor Cullen powiedział nieoczekiwanie. – Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze byli bardzo blisko siebie, bardzo się kochają. Byliśmy trochę zaniepokojony za pierwszym razem, Esme i ja, kiedy stało się jasne, że Emmett i Rosalie są w sobie zakochani, ale nie mieliśmy serca ich rozdzielać i są teraz nierozłączni. Jasper i Alice chyba też powoli się odnajdują... Edward był bardzo szczęśliwy widząc ich miłość, chociaż żartował, że staje się to już tradycją. Ale kiedy spotkał Bellę, wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi. W końcu znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, jak my wszyscy. To taka piękna dziewczyna...

Och, to wszystko brzmiało tak idealnie. _Zbyt idealnie_. Musi być _coś_ pod powierzchnią, _coś_, co mogłoby spowodować, że tak słodki, wrażliwy chłopiec nagle stracił zdrowy rozsądek...

– Czy jest _coś_, co mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, doktorze Cullen, co mogłyby rzucić światło na stan Edwarda?

Wyraz niezdecydowania przeszedł przez jego przystojną twarz. – Dobrze, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, jak sądzę...

– Tak?

– Ja... ja wahałem się z tym, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Nie rozumiem, jak to mogłoby mieć coś wspólnego z jego urojeniami, ale ta sprawa jest powiązana z Edwardem. Jestem pewien, że to chyba nic nie znaczy, ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem o tym panu powiedzieć.

Wyciągnął stary pożółkły wycinek gazety z kieszeni płaszcza i podał mi go. – To... to o Edwardzie. O tym, jak znaleziono go jako małe dziecko, zanim go adoptowaliśmy. Nigdy nie pokazywaliśmy mu tego, ponieważ czuliśmy, że byłoby to zbyt wielkim szokiem dla kogoś z jego wrażliwością...

Te słowa wzbudziły moją ciekawość. Przeleciałem szybko wzrokiem artykuł z gazety zanim moje spojrzenie nie natrafiło na nagłówek: „_Tragiczna Tajemnica w Forks_". Kiedy czytałem te słowa czułem chłód spływający mi po plecach.

_Dwoje dzieci zostało znalezione dzisiaj rano przez myśliwego polującego na jelenie w lesie niedaleko Forks. Starsze dziecko, czteroletni chłopiec był martwy, natomiast młodszy dwuletni chłopiec wciąż żyje. Nie jest jasne, w jaki sposób starsze dziecko zmarło. W pobliżu miejsca znaleziono ogromne ilości krwi, ale dziecko, które zmarło nie miało żadnych obrażeń, z wyjątkiem małej ranki na szyi. Autopsja zostanie przeprowadzona w celu ustalenia dokładnej przyczyny zgonu. Pomimo wysiłków zarówno ze strony policji Forks, jak i śledczych z FBI, którzy zostali wezwani na miejsce zdarzenia, nie jest jeszcze możliwe określenie pochodzenie dzieci. Ich duże podobieństwo do siebie sugeruje, że mogli być braćmi. Policja i FBI wzywają każdego, kto ma jakiekolwiek informacje, które miałby jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla sprawy do skontaktowania się z nimi bezpośrednio pod numerem..._

– Tajemnica nigdy nie została rozwiązana. – Powiedział Dr Cullen cicho. – Do dziś nie wiemy, skąd pochodzi Edward, w jaki sposób znaleźli się w tym lesie i w jaki sposób zmarł jego brat. Stwierdzono, że to jakieś zwierzę musiało zabić dziecko, choć nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób mogłoby zabić chłopca bez zadania mu bardziej rozległych obrażeń.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Spojrzałem na zdjęcie w gazety przedstawiające pięknego brązowowłosego malca, którym był Edward Cullen. Wyglądał jak anioł. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko. _Zwierzę zabiło swojego brata... Z pewnością nie było to oblicze tego zwierzęcia, prawda? Nie, to niemożliwe. Był dzieckiem..._

Doktor Cullen kontynuował. – Przeczytaliśmy artykuł w gazecie, moja żona i ja, i oboje czuliśmy się okropnie myśląc o tym biednym chłopcu. Kiedy okazało się, że nie możemy mieć własnych dzieci, decyzja o adoptowaniu go była naturalna, zwłaszcza, że żadna rodzina nie mogła dochodzić do niego praw.

– Rozumiem. I nie wydaje się panu, że Edward mógłby zapamiętać, co się stało? Był zbyt młody, by mówić, ale możliwe, że gdy został przez was adoptowany mógł w jakiś sposób zapamiętać o tragicznej śmierci swojego brata?

Doktor Cullen powoli pokręcił głową. – Zaczął mówić dopiero prawie rok później. Przypuszczam, że te wszystkie dramatyczne zmiany w jego młodym życiu opóźniły przyswojenie sobie mowy. I kiedy z nim rozmawialiśmy, to nie wydawał się być świadomy wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, zanim został naszym synem. Oprócz...

– Oprócz czego?

Doktor Cullen przełknął. – _Oprócz tego, że zawsze bał się widoku krwi_. Jeśli jeden z jego małych towarzyszy zabaw zranił się, albo zadrapał, to Edward natychmiastowo bladł i uciekał z pokoju. Przypuszczam, że jego umysł musiał zachować jakieś mgliste wspomnienie grozy śmierci jego brata, które przejawiało się jako patologiczny strach przed krwią...

– A jak reagował na własne rany i siniaki? Czy reagował podobnie widząc własną krew?

– Hm. – Doktor Cullen zamyślił się. – Wie pan, nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek widział go zranionego, czy zadrapanego nawet, jako małego chłopca. To raczej dziwne, skoro już o tym wspomniałem. I nie wiem, czy to, dlatego, że uważałby się nie zranić, czy po prostu był zbyt skoordynowany by się przewrócić. Edward jest raczej on jest raczej odpowiedzialny.

Tak, więc doktor Cullen podziękował mi, wstał i podszedł do drzwi ze swoją piękną żoną, gdy nasza rozmowa się skończyła.

Musiałem to zrobić. Być może było to trochę melodramatyczne, ale moja ciekawość wymagała zaspokojenia. Wcisnąłem przycisk interkomu na moim biurku. – Pani Lestrange, czy mogłaby pani poprosić do mnie Edwarda Cullena z powrotem?

– Tak, oczywiście.

Edward wszedł chwilę później. – Tak, panie doktorze?

Obserwowałem wnikliwie jego przystojną twarz, kiedy wyciągnąłem srebrny nóż do papieru z szuflady mojego biurka i rozciąłem nim opuszkę palca. Kilka kropli czerwieni sączyło się w dół mojej dłoni.

Wysoki dźwięk wyrwał się z ust Edwarda i w chwilę później chłopiec leżał na podłodze. Zemdlał.


	2. Zimni Ludzie

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek Edwarda C. notatki po drugim spotkaniu_

_Żądza krwi..._

Edward łaknie krwi Belli. Co reprezentuje to tłumione pragnienie krwi? Zakazany pociąg seksualny? Edward mówi o Belli z tęsknotą, która sugeruje, że jest głęboko do niej przywiązany, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, a jednak nalegał, żeby ich związek pozostał nieskonsumowany. _Dlaczego_? Czy wynika to z dzielącej ich różnicy, czy bazuje na czymś innym?

_Dlatego, że on jest nieśmiertelny, a ona śmiertelna..._ W jego imaginacji nie są zakochanymi w sobie chłopakiem i dziewczyną, ale dwiema istotami rozdzielonymi dzielącą ich przepaścią. W jego umyśle, ich związek pełen jest nieprzekraczalnych tabu, niosących ze sobą śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo... Dlaczego? Dlaczego sam się od niej odsuwa? Dlaczego uważa, że _nie wolno _mu z nią być.

Edward obawia się, że może wyrządzić Belli krzywdę, jeśli pójdzie za głosem pragnienia, jeśli narazi jej życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Czy ma to związek z samym stosunkiem seksualnym, który w ekstremalnych, patologicznych wypadkach jest związany z wywieraniem presji, przymusu? Ze _śmiercią_? Miłość i śmierć intrygująco przeplatają się w jego imaginacji.

Postanowiłem zapytać Edwarda o uczucia, jakie żywi do Belli.

– Edwardzie. – Zacząłem delikatnie. – Czy wciąż kochasz Bellę?

Cień padł na jego piękną twarz, kiedy odpowiadał cicho. – Nad życie.

– A jednak wasz związek nigdy nie wyszedł poza pocałunki. – Sformułowałem to pytanie tak taktownie, jak tylko mogłem. – Dlaczego, Edwardzie?

Zarumienił się. – Ja... oczywiście byłem wodzony na pokuszenie... Ale musi pan zrozumieć, panie doktorze, że jestem _niebezpieczny_ Gdybym... kochał się z Bellą, mógłbym ją _zabić_...

Stosunek seksualny podczas morderstwa. To ciekawe. To bardzo ciekawe. Co kryje za twierdzeniem Edwarda, że miłość _zabija_?

– O wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli będzie miała normalne, szczęśliwe życie. – Powiedział cicho. – Ona musi zapomnieć o mnie i mieć szansę.

– Szansę na normalne życie z kimś innym?

Jego twarz przybrała bolesny wyraz na samą myśl o tym. Westchnął. – Cóż... Przypuszczam, że to będzie nieuniknione. To będzie dla mnie ciężkie: widzieć ją u boku innego, ale co mogę zrobić? Belli będzie lepiej z daleka ode mnie. Tylko wtedy będzie naprawdę bezpieczna. Oczywiście są tacy, którzy nie mogą oderwać od niej wzroku. Słyszę ich myśli, napastliwe, pożądliwe... Weźmy na przykład tego Jacoba Blacka. On tak bardzo ją kocha...

– Black? – Przeszukiwałem moje notatki próbując znaleźć najdrobniejszą wzmiankę na jego temat. Nie, nic o nim nie ma, nawet w notatce od doktora Culenna. On musi być częścią wyimaginowanego świata Edwarda. – O kim mówisz?

– O tym chłopaku z rezerwatu Indian. Całkowicie zadurzył się w Belli. Jego plemię, Quileci są naszymi najbardziej zawziętymi wrogami. Wiedzą, kim jesteśmy, wiedzą jak działamy na śmiertelników... Nazywają nas Zimnymi Ludźmi.

– Zimnymi Ludźmi?

Edward spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem i irytacją, jak gdybym była nieco opóźniony w rozwoju. – To ze względu na naszą zimną skórę, rzecz jasna. Oczywiście, musiał pan to zauważyć, kiedy uścisnąłem pańską dłoń na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

– Ach, tak, oczywiście. Zimna skóra. – Skinąłem głową, nie przypominając sobie, żeby dłoń Edwarda czy kogokolwiek z jego rodziny była szczególnie chłodna.

_Jakie to interesujące. Dlaczego on uważa, że wampiry mają zimną skórę?_

Kontynuował, z odległym spojrzeniem w swoich złocistych oczach. – Ci Indianie są inni... Są tak nieznośnie gorący, nabuzowani kipiącą krwią, podczas gdy my przypominamy lodowce... Quileci są jednymi z nielicznych stworzeń, które rozumieją, czym jesteśmy i prawdopodobnie jedynymi, które mogą nas zniszczyć...

– _Stworzeń?_

– Tak. – Edward skinął głową. – Oni są wilkami, widzi pan... Według ich plemiennych legend, są potomkami wilków i kiedy są szczególnie rozwścieczone mogą zmienić się w wilkołaki, przyjmując na jakiś czas swoje prawdziwe formy.

_Wampiry i wilkołaki... Zimne i gorące... Przeciwieństwa, które być może są dwoma stronami tego samego medalu... Wampiry, jak i wilkołaki są myśliwymi; oba te gatunki tworzą swoich pobratymców poprzez ukąszenie..._

_Zastanawiam się czy ów Black nie jest alter ego Edwarda? Edward jest chłodny, analityczny, daleki... Trzyma swoje emocje pod kontrolą. Czy Black reprezentuje tą część Edwarda, która pragnie wyeksponować jego uczucia i lęki? Black... Czarny. Czy jest mroczną stroną Edwarda? Być może Jacob odnosi się do biblijnego Jakuba? Tego, który ukradł bratu przyrodzone mu pierworództwo. Zastanawiam się, co stało się z bratem Edwarda, tym, który zmarł..._

Wilkołaki i wampiry... Wydaje się, że w umyśle Edwarda Bella jest w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwem...

Ale cokolwiek reprezentują wilkołaki, to jednak są o wiele mniej niebezpieczni dla Belli niż wampiry. Edward powiedział mi, że nie tylko on pożąda krwi Belli... O i jego rodzina przysięgli powstrzymać się od picia ludzkiej krwi, zamiast niej używając zwierzęcej. Ale inna, o wiele groźniejsza grupa wampirów, które piją ludzką krew, zaczyna krążyć w pobliżu Belli.

Edward opowiadał o tamtych wampirach ze strachem. – Było ich troje. – Wyjaśnił. – Laurent, James i Victoria. Gdy James zrozumiał, że kocham Bellę, jego łowieckie instynkty dały o sobie znać i zaczął na nią polować... Laurent nas ostrzegł, ale James śledził Bellę i próbował ją zabić... Udało nam się go w końcu zabić, tak, że Bella jest bezpieczna. Ale nadal _bardzo_ boję się powrotu Victori...

Laurent – jak myślę to imię świętego. Świętego Wawrzyńca? Być może reprezentuje on tą stronę Edwarda, który pragnie chronić Bellę. Ale kim jest James? Bardziej niebezpieczną częścią Edwarda, który chce zniszczyć to, co kocha? Ale _dlaczego_?

James, Victoria i Edward… Imiona, które mają ze sobą coś wspólnego – wszystkie są imionami angielskich monarchów. Król Jakub, królowa Wiktoria, król Edward... Czy królowa Wiktoria nie była matką króla Edwarda? Czy to oznacza, być może, że imiona tych wampirów są ściśle związane z Edwardem, albo, że symbolizują te jego części, które Edward woli spychać w głąb własnego umysłu, by chronić Bellę? Może Edward obawia się swoich morderczych inklinacji symbolizowanych przez sadystycznego Jamesa i mściwą Victorię? Czy znajduje się jakieś inne, głębsze znaczenie tych imion, które wciąż mi się wymyka?

Morderczy impuls... Poprosiłem moją niezawodną sekretarkę, panią L., aby sprawdziła, czy nie ma nowych informacji na temat tajemniczej śmierci brata Edwarda, sprzed piętnastu lat. Ale nawet pani L. nie zdołała dowiedzieć się zbyt wiele. Znalazła kilka artykułów w lokalnej prasie, krótkie powiadomienia wskazujące, że tajemnica wciąż pozostaje nierozwiązane, udało jej się wytropić jednak jedną osobę z lokalnego biura szeryfa, która była przydzielona do tej sprawy.

„To rzeczywiście była bardzo dziwna sprawa". Napisał w swoim mailu do niej. „Nawet FBI nie było w stanie odkryć niczego nowego. Odnotowano w aktach sprawy zagraniczną kobietę przebywającą w tym czasie na naszym terenie; włożyliśmy wiele czasu w śledzenie jej, ponieważ była wówczas jedyną obcą osoba w Forks. Myśleliśmy, że może on być matką tych dwóch małych chłopców. Ale kiedy w końcu ją znalazłem, okazało się, że była chora psychicznie, a my nie mieliśmy dostępu do tłumacza, zresztą w tym, co mówiła nie było większego sensu. Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam już skąd pochodziła, być może z Rosji, albo z Rumunii, ale nie mieliśmy wówczas dostępu do badań DNA, więc nie wiemy, czy była związana z którymkolwiek chłopców i nie wydaje się byśmy mieli kiedykolwiek to odkryć... Jak pan już wie starszy z chłopców nie przeżył. Ale raport koronera zawierał jeden szczegół, który nie został udostępniony opinii publicznej w tamtym czasie, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy spowodować jakiekolwiek przesądnej paniki wśród mieszkańców. Prawdą jest, że chłopak miał tylko niewielki znak na szyi, podczas gdy reszta ciała wyglądała na nienaruszoną. Jednak biuro koronera stwierdziło, że bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci był duża utrata krwi. Faktycznie, wydawało się, _że cała krew została wyssana z ciała..._"

Czytałem ostatnie zdanie wydruku wiadomości, jaki dała mi pani M. przepełniony, och, musze to przyznać– poczuciem zabobonnego lęku. Musiałem przypomnieć sobie, po raz kolejny, _że Edward nie jest wampirem_. On jest tylko nastolatkiem cierpiącym na dziwne, schizofreniczne złudzenia. Niektóre traumatyczne wydarzenia w jego przeszłości mogły spowodować to, że popadł w szaleństwo, ale to ja musiałem je odkryć.

Po tym jak pani L. dała mi te cokolwiek skąpe informacje, jakie tylko była w stanie znaleźć, odwróciła się do wyjścia. Ale kiedy dotarła do drzwi, zatrzymała się na chwilę.

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, panie doktorze...

– Tak, pani L.?

Zawahała się przez chwilę. – Ja... czuję się głupio nawet _wspominając_ o tym, ale...

– Pani L., muszę wiedzieć wszystko, co może mi pani powiedzieć, a co mogłoby mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tej sprawie. Nieważne jak głupie i nonsensowne się to pani wyda. _Wszystko_.

– Tak... – Przełknęła głośno. – Jak powiedziałem, to jest najgłupsza rzecz... Tyle, że ja miałam to przeczucie, kiedy ten biedny chłopak po raz pierwszy wszedł do pańskiego biura, wydawało mi się, że _ja go już widziałem_...

– Widziała go pani wcześniej? Ma pani na myśli Edwarda?

Skinęła głową. – Tak. No cóż, może nie jego, ale kogoś, kto wygląda jak on. Nie pamiętam gdzie go widziałam. Być może w jakiejś książce lub gazecie...

Spojrzałem na nią z zainteresowaniem. Jakie to dziwne! – Czy czytała pani wcześniej jakieś artykuły o tamtym morderstwie w Forks? Może wkrótce po tym, kiedy to się stało?

Pokręciła głową. – Och, nie. To było na długo przed tym. Myślę, że jeszcze wtedy, kiedy byłam małym dzieckiem.

– Co? – Zamrugałem ze zdziwienia. – Ale to niemożliwe! Kiedy była pani małym dzieckiem, to Edwarda nie było jeszcze na świecie...

– Wiem. – Jej głos drżał lekko. – Dziwne, prawda?

_Tak, to bardzo dziwne..._


	3. Pocałunek Judasza

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

Przypadek Edwarda C. notatki po trzecim spotkaniu

Imaginacje Edwarda wydają się być coraz mroczniejsze. Uważa on, że Bella jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, zarówno ze strony siebie samego jak i innych.

_Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nasz związek nie może dłużej trwać. Przebywanie blisko mnie i mojej rodziny staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Alice postanowiła urządzić przyjęcie z okazji osiemnastych urodzin Belli. Jej ojciec, Charlie Swan, jest miłym facetem, ale nie został zaproszony... Kiedy Bella zacięła się w palec kawałkiem papieru, a Jasper poczuł zapach jej krwi i spróbował ją zabić, po raz kolejny ocaliłem jej życie. Uświadomiłem sobie wówczas, że muszę zerwać z Bellą. Musiałem to zrobić, by ją chronić. Przebywanie w towarzystwie wampirów jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne. Powiedziałem jej, że już jej nie kocham i że nie chcą już jej widzieć. Jak łatwo mi uwierzyła! Przez jakiś czas była głęboko nieszczęśliwa, ale potem zaczęła spędzać czas z Jacobem. Jacobem Blackiem, wilkołakiem._

_Jacob był dla niej dobry, ale potem Bella uświadomiła sobie, że słyszała mój głos w jej głowie, kiedy znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. I tak Bella, z miłości do mnie, zaczęła celowa narażać się na śmierć, żeby móc usłyszeć mój głos. Spadła z motocykla, skakała z klifu. Alice ma wizje, w których widzi to, co może zdarzyć się w przyszłości. Kiedy zobaczyła Bellę rzucającą się z klifu do morza, wszyscy uwierzyli, że nie żyje._

_Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę bez niej żyć i zdecydowałem się zabić. Wampiry nie giną tak łatwo, więc postanowiłem udać się do Włoch, do Volterry i błagać ród starożytnych wampirów, Volturich, by skrócili moje cierpienie. Nie chcieli mnie zabić, więc zrozumiałem, że muszę ich sprowokować: musiałem pokazać się publicznie w świetle słońca. Volturi żyli w Volterze od ponad trzech tysięcy lat. Jest to najbardziej haniebne przestępstwo w wampirzym świecie. Aro, Kajusz i Marek... Są spokojni, ale wszelkimi środkami pragną utrzymać istnienie wampirów w tajemnicy. Gdybym pokazał się ludziom, w świetle słońca, to musieliby mnie zabić. Wampiry błyszczą w świetle słońca. Gdybym pokazał się publicznie, Volturi by mnie zabili._

_Ale okazało się, że Bella żyje i wraz z Alice przyjechała do Włoch, by mnie ocalić od Volturi. Jednak, kiedy Volturi zobaczyli Bellę, byli zdumieni. Zdali sobie sprawę, że choć moja ukochana jest śmiertelna, to posiada zdumiewające umiejętności. Potrafię czytać myśli wszystkich. Bella jest odporna nawet na zdolności Volturich._

Mój Boże - co to za historia! Postanowiłem dowiedzieć się od Alice, co właściwie wydarzyło się w czasie osiemnastych urodzin Belli...

Jak się okazało, Alice rzeczywiście zorganizowała urodziny Belli.

– Och, to było cudowne! – Powiedziała mi swoim melodyjnym głosem. – Absolutnie uwielbiam planowanie uroczystości rodzinnych, a tata Belli nie zamierzał niczego specjalnego organizować... Mężczyźni nie są najlepsi w takich sprawach.

– Mówisz o Charliem? Charlie Swan?

Alice wyglądała na zdziwioną. – Charlie? Nie, ojciec Belli ma na imię Robert. A na nazwisko mają Jones. – Uśmiechnęła się nagłe, a promienisty wyraz jej słodkiej twarzy sprawił, że moje serce zadrżało. – Ale nie jestem zaskoczona, że biedny Edward chce nadać Belli nazwisko „Swan". Przecież ona jest tak wspaniała jak łabędź, prawda? – Alice westchnęła lekko.

Zastanawiam się, czy wszystkie młode dziewczyny tak bardzo podziwiają ukochane swoich braci?

Swan – tak naprawdę, to łatwo zobaczyć symbolikę kryjącą się w tym imieniu! Słodka Bella, tak piękna i wdzięczna jak łabędź... Jak Leda z greckiej mitologii zapłodniona przez tego ptaka. Z tego, co pamiętam z tego związku narodziła się piękna Helena... cóż za wspaniała metafora! Ale dlaczego Edward twierdzi, że jej ojciec ma na imię _Charlie_? Charlie... _Charlie i Carlisle..._ Te dwa imiona są do siebie dziwnie podobne, prawda? Nieomal są anagramami. Prawie tak, jakby były dwoma aspektami tej samej figury ojca...

– A co, moja droga Alice, stało się to w przyjęciu urodzinowym Belli?

Alice zaczerwiła się trochę. –Och... No cóż, to była moja wina. Nie powinnam podawać szampana, rzecz jasna.

– Szampana?

–No cóż, wszyscy jesteśmy trochę za młodzi do picia, ale pomyślałam, że to będzie tak pięknie wznieść toast szampanem, a Carlislie i Esme nie mieli zastrzeżeń...

_Nie mieli? Jak niezwykle otwarci byli ten młody lekarz i jego żona..._

Alice spojrzała na mnie wyraźnie nieswojo. – A potem... No cóż, Jasper wypił trochę za dużo. Szampan poszedł mu prosto do głowy, biedaczek. Rozumie pan, on nie jest to tego przyzwyczajony...

A reszta z was jest?

Pochyliłem się do przodu. – Więc, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w tych urodzinach, panno Alice?

– No cóż... – Rozejrzała się po moim gabinecie spłoszonym wzrokiem. Piękna, pełna wdzięku kłamczucha. – Jasper upił się i próbował... no dobrze, próbował _pocałować_ Bellę na balkonie. Wtedy Edward przyszedł i zobaczył go, to było straszne... Obaj zaczęli się bić. Edward był trzeźwy, a Jasper niezbyt, więc obawiam się, że koniec końców to Jasper był najbardziej poszkodowany, _biedactwo_...

– Rozumiem. – Skinąłem głową. – Ale moja droga Alice, czy Jasper nie jest twoim chłopakiem? Z pewnością to wydarzenie musiało być dla ciebie przykre?

Alice spuściła głowę na bok. Z całej jej postaci emanował spokój, niezwykłe piękno i smutek. – Och. No cóż, ma pan racje. Ale o wiele bardziej byłam zdenerwowana Bellą. Biedactwo, była zupełnie roztrzęsiona... – Alice wydawała się być bardzo zaniepokojona stanem emocjonalnym Belli.

Wiem, że nawet najdłuższe studia i szkolenia psychoanalityczne nie są w stanie przygotować człowieka do zrozumienia umysłu nastolatka, ale i tak to wszystko wydawało mi się _dziwne_. Jasper, chłopak Alice całował się z piękną Bellą, a jednak Alice była zaniepokojona_ stanem_ _Belli_? Wszystko staje się coraz bardziej interesujące.

A potem, według Edwarda, Bella zaczęła spędzać czas z Jacobem, wyimaginowanym wilkołakiem. Dlaczego z wilkołakiem ? Czy wilkołaki stanowią symbol niebezpieczeństwa, zagrożenia, czy chodzi o cos innego? A może to po prostu inny aspekt wampira, za którego uważa się Edward?

Wilkołaki i wampiry... Wysysające ludzką krew potwory zmieniające swoje niewinne ofiary... Oba te monstra są być może reminiscencjami naszych wrodzonych lęków przed nieznanym, przed potworami, które czają się w mroku, potworami, które zabijają... Wilkołak, _człowiek-wilk_, człowiek, który traci swoje człowieczeństwo i staje się potworem... Być może przemiana w wilkołaka może być jako symbol morderczego szaleństwa jako takiego, impulsu, który sprawia, że człowiek traci człowieczeństwo i współczucie i staje się potworem?

Ale w starożytnych legendach wilkołak nie jest tylko potworem, lecz także _wyrzutkiem_. Starożytni Wikingowie określali zarówno wilkołaki jak i wyjętych spod prawa tym samym określeniem: _vargr_. Aby wilk był banitą i aby wyjęty spod prawa, musiał zostać wypędzony, wygnany ze społeczeństwa za swoje grzechy, zmieniony w oczach bliźnich w coś gorszego niż człowiek... _Vargr_... Czyż stare gotyckie tłumaczenie Biblii nie odnosi się do Chrystusa jako do wyrzutka, jako do _vagr_, do banity, swoistego wilkołaka? Chrystus jako wilkołak... Wilkołak jako wyrzutek i Odkupiciele w jednym?

Bella potwierdza, że nie zna nikogo o imieniu Jacob. Zapewnia też, że nigdy nie trenowała skoków do wody z klifu, nurkowania czy innych sportów ekstremalnych. Jest spokojną dziewczyną, która wiedzie monotonne życie, oczywiście poza faktem, że wciąż jest zakochana w chłopaku, który traci rozum...

Nie może być żadnych wątpliwości, że Edward ją kocha, czy, że zakończenie ich związku spowodowało mu ogromny ból. Przyglądam mu się bardzo uważnie, gotowy na znalezienie myśli samobójczych, wyrażonych w halucynacjach o zemście Volturich.

_Volturi, obraz niczym nie ograniczonego wampiryzmu_... Dziwne jest to, jak często ten motyw powtarza się w halucynacjach Edwarda... Nie bardzo wiem, co mógłbym z tym zrobić, ale podejrzewam, że to istotne w jakiś sposób.

Kogo lub, co reprezentują Volturi, starożytne wampiry z Volterry? Volterra to piękne miasto w Toskanii, ale ta nazwa budzi również wspomnienie szesnastowiecznego włoskiego malarza Daniele da Volterra, słynnego z jednego z najgorszych przejawów purytanizmu w historii: w niedorzecznym akcie skromności namalował przepaski biodrowe na ciałach wspaniale przedstawionych, do tej pory nagich postaci z wspaniałego fresku Michała Anioła, _Sądu Ostatecznego. Czy Volturi również mogą symbolizować w jakiś sposób pruderyjną skłonność do skrywania czegoś_? A może symbolizują seksualną skromność w absurdalnym świetle, porównując ją z żartobliwym przydomkiem Volterry – Il Braghettone – „majtkarz"? Czy Volturi mogą stanowić pewnego rodzaju represję seksualną?

_Aro, Kajusz i Marek_. Co za ciekawa trójca! Aro... To imię oznacza „oram" po łacinie, prawdopodobnie nie ma to nic wspólnego z freudowskiej skłonności w doszukiwaniu się erotyzmu we wszystkim. Ekhm! „Orka" to jedna z najstarszych metafor seksualnych ludzkości, być może tak stara jak samo rolnictwo. Caius i Marcus... Oba te imiona wywodzą się ze starożytności rzymskiej, rzecz jasna. To bardzo odpowiednie dla kogoś, kto twierdzi, że żył w Volterrze od ponad trzech tysięcy lat!

_Nie, zaraz. Trzy tysiące lat..._ Nawet Rzymianie nie mieszkali wówczas w Toskanii! Zapewne Edward dobrze o tym wie. Volterra, z tego, co sobie przypominam, istniała o wiele wcześniej. Zanim została zdobyta przed Rzymian mieszkali w niej Etruskowie. Była ona jedną z ich stolic. Enigmatyczni Etruskowie – starożytny lud, którzy rządził w Italii przed Rzymianami, a który ostatecznie zniknął, pozostawiając tylko nieliczne groby, piękne posągi, odrobinę krótkich napisów i kilka imion, które ostatecznie znalazły się w języku łacińskim. Imiona takie jak Cai i Marce, _Kajusz i Marek..._

Bardzo niewiele wiadomo o mitach i legendach starożytnych Etrusków. Niektórzy z ich bogów ostatecznie zostali przejęci przez zwycięskich Rzymian. Wydaje mi się, że w ich religii wiele zależało od _wilków... Karun_, bóg śmierci i świata podziemnego, jest wilkiem. A nawet etruski bóg nieba, _błyszczący_ Tinia, bywał opisywany jako „wilk jedyny w swym rodzaju"... Edward też uważa, że błyszczy w słońcu, a Jacob wilkołak wydaje się być jego alter ego... mrocznym...

_Kajusz_... To imię zapisywano jako Gajusz. Czy właśnie nie tak nazywał się Cezar? Gajusz Juliusz Cezar. Inne imię przywołuje obraz... Edward jest oczytanym chłopcem. Zastanawiam się, czy przeczytał też szekspirowskiego _Króla Leara_? Biedny szalony król Lear ma dobrego przyjaciela, który nazywa siebie _Kajus_, ale jest nim, rzecz jasna, książę Kentu w przebraniu... Zastanawiam się, czy Kaiusz w imaginacjach Edwarda również reprezentuje przebranie i ukrycie?

_Edward coś ukrywa_... Ukrywa sekret, tak straszny, że wolałby stracić Bellę niż powiedzieć jej, czym jest jego mroczny sekret... Ale jego podświadomość próbuje komunikować się w swoim dziwnym języku symboli, co jego świadomy umysł stara się ukryć. Co ukrywasz, Edwardzie? I _dlaczego_ uważasz, że ta tajemnica przyniesie śmierć Belli?


	4. Odrzucony zalotnik

Hej, tu Ako!

Podrzucam w wasze łapki przedostatnią część "Więzów", następną podrzucę wkrótce.

Napiszcie czy wam się podobała:P

Czekam na wasze komentarze:P

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

Przypadek Edwarda C. notatki po czwartym spotkaniu

_Armia noworonarodzonych_? To musi być jeden z najbardziej niezwykłych omamów, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Mogę praktycznie wyobrazić sobie eskadrę morderczych dzieci, spragnionych ludzkiej krwi, co wydaje się śmieszne. Ale nie, nie mógłby żartować o czymś, czego śmiertelnie się boi. Mimo wszystko zastanawiam się, co kryje się za tym ciekawym spojrzeniem na _noworodki_... Ostatnie halucynacje Edwarda pełne są odniesień do narodzin. _Dlaczego_? Opisuje nowonarodzonych wampirów, ale są one jak najdalsze od wyobrażeń słodkich, maleńkich dzieci z kłami – a raczej przerażającymi, nieumarłymi istotami owładniętymi morderczym instynktem. Mówi mi, że nowo narodzone wampiry, te, które niedawno zostały zmienione, są najbardziej niebezpieczne ze wszystkich wampirów. Zastanawiam się, co tkwi w tych _narodzinach_ i dlaczego Edward aż tak się ich obawia?

Jego halucynacje wypełnione są obrazami rzezi, krwi i terroru. A Bella jest zawsze w centrum tego wszystkiego. Urocza Victoria, wampirzyca, której kochanek James został unicestwiony, kiedy próbował zabić Bellę powraca z zamiarem zemsty na Cullenach. _Victoria pragnie śmierci Belli_. To ona stoi za tą straszliwą armią nowonarodzonych...

W imaginacji Edwarda, Bella chce zostać wampirem, chce stać się taka jak on... Ale Edward tego nie chce, pragnąc, by Bella pozostała człowiekiem. Hm. Uważam, że tym, czego Bella _naprawdę_ chce, jest rozszerzenie związku z Edwardem o sferę seksualną. Ale sam akt seksualny w jakiś sposób przekształca się w wyobraźni Edwarda w niosące śmierć i nowe życie ukąszenie. Dlaczego Edward uważa, że stosunek seksualny z Bellą może przekształcić ją w potwora? Nie mogę znaleźć w tym sensu.

Edward mówi, że Bella zbliża się do Jacoba - wilkołaka, który ją kocha. Dziewczyna poznaje jego rodzinę i przyjaciół żyjących w rezerwacie. Jacob, Seth, Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel, Leah, Jared...

Zaraz – czy te imiona nie pochodzą, aby z Biblii? Jakie to dziwne! Co się stało ze starymi, dobrymi indiańskimi imionami w takimi jak Niedźwiedź, czy Błękitne Niebo? Ach... chwileczkę... _Imiona te nie występują tylko w Biblii, ale i w Księdze Mormona_! Edward musiał poznać jakichś Mormonów... Księga Mormona mówi o rdzennych Amerykanach jako o potomkach Izraelitów, którzy przybyli do Ameryki. A wśród nich żyli znani z mądrości i bogobojności tacy prorocy i przywódcy jak _Jakub, Samuel, Jared, Set i Lewi_... A Lamanici, rdzenni mieszkańcy Ameryki północnej są opisani w Księdze Mormona jako posiadający „mroczną skórę" – _rodzina Blacków_! Rdzenni Amerykanie żyli jak prorocy w puszczach i na pustyniach... Ale prorocy na pustyni nie zawsze byli słuchani, nawet, kiedy mówili prawdę.

Czy prawdą jest to, co mówią ci rdzenno amerykańscy prorocy? Legendy zawarte tradycji plemienia Quiletów i młode wilkołaki z halucynacji Edwarda mówią to samo: _wampiry są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i nie można ufać, a Bella zadając się z nimi w niebezpieczeństwie._

Mimo wszystko jednak wilkołaki sprzymierzają się z wampirami, b_y ochronić Bellę prze Victorią i jej armią nowonarodzonych... _Co oni oznaczają na Boga? Co symbolizują nowonarodzeni? Coś nowego i strasznego, co nadchodzi... _Riley_ jest ich przywódcą i mentorem, jest on również nowym kochankiem Victorii... Tym, który ich napędza? Nowonarodzone wampiry... Nienaturalne życie wynikające ze śmierci... _Czyjej_ śmierci?

W czasie zaciętej walki Riley zostaje unicestwiony przez Setha w wilczej postaci. _Seth, wilk_… Ach! Oprócz biblijnego Seta i proroka Mormonów o tym samym imieniu istnieje jeszcze jeden, nieco lepiej znany nam Set – egipski bóg chaosu i pustyni, bóg o głowie przypominającą psią, ale nieco inną, która może być głową wilka... _Egipski_ _Set jest mordercą_, zabija i rozczłonkowuje ciało własnego brata, Ozyrysa.

Przypomniałem sobie, że _brat Edwarda również umarł_. Ale nie z winy Edwarda, to pewne – Edward był wówczas małym, nie zdolnym do samodzielnego poruszania się dzieckiem. Dziecko... _Noworodek_? Och, to absurd! Oczywiście, że Edward nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmiercią brata...

Victoria w końcu zostaje pozbawiona głowy przez Edwarda, a Bella jest wreszcie bezpieczna... Edward obiecuje jej, że zmieni ją w wampira, jeśli tylko najpierw za niego wyjdzie...

Słuchałam dramatycznej historii Edwarda z zaciekawieniem. _Tyle krwi..._

No i propozycja małżeństwa... Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Bellą. Poprosiłem Edwarda, by ją do mnie przysłał, gdy skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Czekała w poczekalni, jak zawsze. Zerknąłem ukradkiem na nich rozmawiających w poczekalni. Piękna twarz Edwarda była napięta, uważna i skupiona. Nie odezwał się, kiedy Bella delikatnie pogładziła jego policzek idąc w kierunku mojego gabinetu. _Zawsze taki czujny, uważny_... Zastanawiam się dlaczego?

Poprosiłem Bellę, tak taktownie, jak tylko mogłem, by opowiedziała czy Edward kiedyś się jej oświadczył. Łzy smutku zabłyszczały w jej pięknych ciemnych oczach, kiedy pokręciła głową. – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Nic konkretnego. Na początku, zanim zachorował, mówił o nas będących ze sobą już na zawsze, ale teraz twierdzi, że znajduję się w niebezpieczeństwie przebywając tak blisko niego...

– A czy wierzysz, że mówi prawdę? Czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, moja droga?

Pokręciła głową niecierpliwie. – Jedyne, co mi zagraża to przede wszystkim _śmierć_ z powodu złamanego serca...

– A nie sądzisz, że... Edward sam mógłby być dla ciebie zagrożeniem w jakikolwiek sposób? Przecież jego halucynacje są raczej brutalne?

Jej wielkie brązowe oczy patrzyły prosto na mnie. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że mógłby być dla mnie zagrożeniem. Kocham go i chcę go odzyskać.

Hm. Niezwykłe stworzenia, te nastolatki... Są zdolne do takich wielkich uczuć, a jednocześnie za grosz nie mają instynktu samozachowawczego. Dobrze, że Cullenowie mają na nią oko. Cóż, przynajmiej _mam nadzieję, że to dobrze..._

Pozostałem zamyślony w fotelu jeszcze w chwilę po tym, jak Bella wyszła. Moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez brzęczenie interkomu na moim biurku.

– Mike Newell do pana, doktorze. Nie jest umówiony, ale chce z panem porozmawiać o Belli.

Uniosłam brwi. – O Belli? Proszę go do mnie przysłać, pani L.

Mike Newell okazał się być sympatycznym nastolatkiem o okrągłej twarzy, z swobodnym sposobem mówienia.

– Przepraszam, że nachodzę pana bez terminu, panie doktorze. – Zaczął. – Ale słyszałem, że zajmuje się pan przypadkiem Edwarda Cullena i że widywał się pan z Bellą. Jestem jej przyjacielem. – Zarumienił się lekko. Przyjacielem? Chyba o wiele trafniej byłoby nazwać go wielbicielem Belli.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. – Mike, mam nadzieję, że wiesz o tajemnicy lekarskiej i o tym, że nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć o ludziach, których leczę?

Wyglądał na trochę speszonego, ale skinął szybko głową. – Tak rozumiem, o czym pan mówi.

– To dobrze. – Pośpiesznie dodałem. – Możesz podzielić się ze mną swoją wiedzą, ale musisz wiedzieć, że z mojej strony to niemożliwe, chodzi o dobro pacjentów i ich rodzin, poza tym zapewniam cię, że nikt nie dowie się o tym, co mi powiedziałeś... dla twojego dobra.

– Tak, racja. – Spojrzał na mnie z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy, – No cóż, sądzę, że są pewne rzeczy, o których powinien pan wiedzieć. Wiem, że się wtrącam, ale... ale jestem bardzo niespokojny o Bellę, sam pan rozumie...

Skinąłem głową. – Możesz mi opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co cię niepokoi. Zachowam to w tajemnicy.

– To dobrze. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Chodzi o to, że... _bardzo_ lubię Bellę, ale wiem, że nie jest mną zainteresowana, bez względu na to, co się dzieje pomiędzy nią a Edwardem. Mogę to zaakceptować, mimo wszystko jednak wciąż mi na niej zależy... i chcę, żeby była _bezpieczna_ i nie sądzę by miało tak być przy Edwardzie Cullenie, nie tylko, dlatego, że jest szalony... Ja przepraszam... wiem, że to nie tak nazywacie ten stan umysłu w waszym medycznym żargonie, ale nie o to mi chodzi... Rzecz w tym... wiem, że Edwardowi wydaje się, że jest wampirem, przykro mi z jego powodu, ale może mógłby pan mu coś przepisać albo coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Ale nawet, jeśli dostanie odpowiednie leki i znowu stanie się normalnym człowiekiem, to wciąż będę się o niego martwił, nie znosiłem tego jak on traktował Bellę, zanim jeszcze zachorował.

Pochyliłem się do przodu zaintrygowany. – Co masz na myśli?

Przełknął ślinę. – Rozumiem, że ma _obsesję_ na jej punkcie. To normalne, większość chłopaków jest zadurzona w Belli, ale jego obsesja zawsze wydawała mi na jakiś sposób _dziwna_. Na jakiś sposób _chora_. Mówi, że chce ją chronić, ale według niego oznaczało to, że, od kiedy zaczęła się z nim spotykać inni ludzie, w tym przyjaciele, musieli zejść na dalszy plan. Chciał żeby była z nim przez cały czas, _po to by mógł ją chronić_. No i Bella wspomniała kiedyś, że wkradał się do jej sypialni co noc, by siedzieć przy niej i patrzyć na nią, kiedy śpi. To naprawdę chore...

– Hm. – Musiałem się z nim zgodzić.

– Rozumie pan... – Mike kontynuował. – Czytałem kiedyś o psychopatycznych mordercach i w wielu przypadkach zwyrodnialec zaczynał zbliżać się do swojej przyszłej ofiary spotykając się z nią, kontrolując i obserwując każdy jej ruch, odcinając ją od innych ludzi. A potem dochodziło do aktów przemocy... Nie wydaje mi się by Edward, mówiąc szczerze, mógłby kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić Bellę. Jednak pan, który tak jak ja naprawdę się o nią martwi przyzna, że to możliwe. Cieszę się, że nie są już razem, ale wiem, że chce go z odzyskać. Pomyślałem, że jeśli miałoby to mu pomóc, to mogliby się zejść. Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba, ale dla ich wspólnego dobra mógłbym się na to zgodzić... Jednak wciąż pozostaje ta niepewność... Jeśli zaczęłaby spotykać się z jakimś innym, fajnym facetem, który byłby dla niej dobry, to byłbym zazdrosny, nie przeczę, ale nie chciałbym, żeby cierpiała z ręki kogoś, kogo naprawdę _kocha_...

To było bardzo interesujące. I bardzo niepokojące. – Rozumiem. Dziękuję za to, że poinformowałeś mnie o swoich obawach, Mike. Naprawdę wiele mi rozjaśniły...

– Dziękuję. – Mike wstał i podał mi rękę. – Dziękuję za spotkanie i _proszę_ uważać na Bellę.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Bardzo mi się podobał. Na pewno nie posiadał tego niemal nadludzkiego piękna Cullenów, ale miał dobre serce. Bella mogłaby trafić o wiele gorzej. _Może już trafiła..._


	5. Przekleństwo Romanowów

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

Przypadek Edwarda C. notatki po piątym spotkaniu

Z Edwardem jest coraz gorzej. Jego urojenia są stają się coraz bardziej intensywne i odseparowane od rzeczywistości. Wyglądał na chorego, kiedy przyszedł do mnie tego ranka. Jego skóra jest zawsze blada, ale teraz jego bladość zyskała już niemal upiorny odcień, a w oczach miał gorączkowy blask. Już nie rozmawia z Bellą, używa do tego członków swojej rodziny. Cullenowie są bardzo zaniepokojeni.

Edward nie odpowiada już na moje pytania, po prostu siedzi cicho w moim biurze i mówi, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Dlaczego jego stan zmienia się na gorsze? Co się z nim dzieje?

Słuchałem uważnie jego gorączkowych wynurzeń, bo wierzę, że jego podświadomość wie, co mu dolega i że jakaś część jego umysłu próbuje przekazać mi prawdę o przyczynach jego stanu, jeśli tylko będę w stanie rozszyfrować dziwne symbole jego imaginacji.

_Zgodziła się ze mną ożenić. Bella jest teraz moją żoną. Wyruszamy w podróż poślubną na odległą wyspę, którą Carlislie podarował Esme, nazywając ją jednocześnie jej imieniem, gdzie Bella od razu zachodzi w ciążę. Ale coś jest nie tak, jest coś nienaturalnego w dziecku rozwijającym się w jej łonie. To potwór – po części wampir i człowiek, hybryda, która nie może istnieć. Co gorsze jednak rodząc się może pozbawić ją życia, każde z nas namawia ją do aborcji, poza Rosalie, która stoi na straży zarówno matki, jak i dziecka w nadziei, że będzie mogła się nim zaopiekować po śmierci Belli. Błagam ją, by zgodziła się na aborcję, ale Bella nie chce jej, pragnie zatrzymać dziecko. Dziewczynka rodzi się przedwcześnie, a Bella umiera. Nie mając innego wyboru zmieniam ją w wampira._

_Nazywamy naszą córkę Renesmee, po matce Belli i mojej. Jacob wpaja ja sobie od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy na nią spogląda. Nazywa ją Nessie, co wkurza Bellę, która nie chce by jej dziecko nosiło imię potwora z Loch Ness. Inne wampiry zaczynają coś podejrzewać i dochodzą do wniosku, że stworzyliśmy nieśmiertelne dziecko – których tworzenie zostało zakazane przez Volturi. Nasza kuzynka Irina informuje ich o tym. Nieśmiertelne dziecko i jego stworzyciele muszą zostać zabici. Dawno temu matka Iriny sama stworzyła takie dziecko nazywając go Vassili. Volturi dowiedzieli się o tym i unicestwili oboje. Ale trzy córki tej kobiety nie były nieśmiertelnymi dziećmi, więc pozwolono im żyć._

_Volturi nadchodzą, aby ukarać nas. Ale Bella chroni nas wszystkich swoją mentalną tarczą opierającą się ich umiejętnością. Poza tym Alice i Jasper odnajdują istotę tego samego rodzaju co Renesmee i udowadniają Volturi, że moja córka nie jest nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem i ci odchodzą nie wyrządzając nam krzywdy._

Dzieci... Dzieci pojawiają się w znacznej części omamów Edwarda. Najpierw była armia morderczych nowonarodzonych, a teraz jego własne, nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko, grożące śmiercią własnej matce! Czy to dlatego boi się skonsumować swój związek z Bellą, ponieważ obawia się, że urodzi ona coś potwornego? O jaki rodzaj potwora mu chodzi? O dziecko, które odziedziczy jego chorobę psychiczną

Renesmee, hybrydowe dziecko, które nie jest ani człowiekiem, ani wampirem, czy może _zarówno_ człowiekiem, jak i wampirem. Nieśmiertelne dziecko, które nie powinno istnieć. _Dlaczego_ nie może ona mieć prawa do życia? Nessie... Podobnie jak potwór z Loch Ness! Oczywiście Bella nie wierzy, że jej dziecko jest potworem. Zastanawiam się czy to ona reprezentuje prawdziwe dziecko, czy coś bardziej abstrakcyjnego – potworne konsekwencje zakazanego związku Edwarda i Belli?

Vassili i jego matka zostali unicestwieni. Był wyrodkiem, potworem i nie powinien żyć... Kiedy zapytałem Edwarda o imię matki trzech sióstr wymienił je z ociąganiem. Sasha... _Sasha i Vassili_... Sasza, to tradycyjne rosyjskie zdrobnienie Aleksandra, prawda? Jest tak wiele rosyjskich imion w tej historii: Sasha, Vassili, Irina, Tanya. A czy Demetri nie był jednym z Volturich?

Zastanawiam się, dlaczego syn Sashy był inny od swoich sióstr? Dlaczego był przeklętym nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem, a one nie były?

Niektóre dzieci są zakazane... Dlaczego? Wyimaginowana Nessie, nazwana po archaicznym potworze, została poczęta na Wyspie Esme, nazwanej tak przez zakochanego w swojej żonie _Carlislie'a_... Dziwne miejsce dla pierwszego kontaktu seksualnego, wyspa nazwana imieniem jednego z rodziców. Jest w tym coś nieomal kazirodczego...

Coś kazirodczego... Istnieją pewne aluzje w halucynacjach Edwarda odnoszące się do relacji rodzinnych, które są zbyt bliskie... Przekształcił nazwisko ojca Belli, sprawił, że stał się on podobny do swego ojca – Charlie i Carlisle... Ale jeśli ci dwaj ojcowie są na jednym poziomie, są jednym i tym samym, to czyni go _bratem_ Belli... Być może jest to reminiscencja strachu spowodowanego tym, że skoro nikt nie zna jego krewnych to związki z adoptowanym rodzeństwem mogą skończyć się małżeństwem pomiędzy prawdziwym rodzeństwem. A niektórzy z Cullenów będą nie tymi, kim wydają się być – związki pomiędzy rodzeństwem... Rosalie i Emmett, Alice i Jasper. Są oni oficjalnie przysposobionymi krewnymi, a nie siostrami i braćmi poprzez krew; jest jednak coś niejasno niewygodnego w tym... A jeśliby wszystko nie było już skomplikowane, Jasper wydaje się być zauroczony Bellą, dziewczyną swojego brata. A z tego, co widziałem podziw, jaki żywi Alice w stosunku do Belli nie sugeruje, żeby uczucia tej cudownej dziewczyny były tak bardzo odmienne od uczuć jej chłopaka...

Czy to właśnie _tego_ obawia się Edward? Jakiegoś kazirodczego związku, który zaowocuje jakimś potwornym dzieckiem? Być może _on_ sam jest produktem takiego związku? Nie, nie musi być w tym coś bardziej zasadnego niż lęk. _Krew_... Szkarłatna linia biegnie przez wszystkie jego omamy... Krew musi mieć jakieś znaczenie.

-o0o-

– Doktorze? Mogę panu przerwać na chwilę? – Głos pani L. przerwał mój strumień myśli.

– Oczywiście, pani L., zawsze pani może.

Ale, o co chodziło? Pani L, Była prawie tak blada jak Edward, gdy weszła do mojego biura niosąc dużą książka oprawioną w skórę pod pachą. Opadła na krzesło.

– Co się stało, moja droga? Czy jest pani chora?

Pokręciła głową. – Nie, nie chora. Jestem tylko nieco wstrząśnięta. – Przełknęła. – Uważam, że powinien pan zobaczyć coś, co znajduje się w tej książce.

Otworzyła księgę z wysiłkiem, szybko odnajdując właściwą stronę i podała mi ją. Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony. Więc to tym zajmuje się moja sekretarka w wolnym czasie. A miało to być coś interesującego.

Książka traktowała o historii Rosji. Była otwarta na rozdziale o tragicznej śmierci carskiego rodu Romanowów, ostatniego cara Rosji i jego rodziny. Znałem tą historię dość dobrze, rzecz jasna. Po rewolucji październikowej, car, caryca Aleksandra i ich dzieci zostali rozstrzelani przez pluton rewolucyjnych żołnierzy w 1918 roku. Znajdowało się tam kilkadziesiąt opisów fantastycznych legend o jednym, czy dwóch carskich dzieciach, które przeżyły kule i bagnety, najczęściej wspominano najmłodszą córkę carskiej pary, Anastazję lub jej brata Aleksego, kilkuletniego następcę tronu.. Tajemnicza kobieta twierdziła, że jest zaginioną Anastazją, a kilku młodych mężczyzn podszywało się pod Aleksego. _Jednym z nich, jak sądzę, był niejaki Wasyl?_

_Vassili i Sasha_... W języku rosyjskim, Aleksandra, matka Aleksego mogła zdrabniać swoje imię w formie Saszy. Jaki dziwny zbieg okoliczności...

Przyjrzałem się kilku zdjęciom w książce. Co to jest? Wpatrywałem się w czarno biały portret przystojnego młodego carewicza Aleksego, bladego chłopca z dużymi, pełnymi życia oczami_. Było coś znajomego w tej twarzy!_

_To była twarz Edwarda..._

Nie, to niemożliwe! Ich wzajemne podobieństwo było uderzające, ale nie łączyło ich nic więcej. Chłopiec na zdjęciu nie żyje od 1918 roku.

_Zaraz_... Czy Edward nie wspominał, że został zmieniony w _1918_ roku? Poczułem nagły dreszcz przebiegający przez moje ciało.

Potem zatrzasnąłem książkę/

– Dość tego! – Powiedziałem stanowczo, bardziej do siebie niż do pani L. – Interesujące jest to podobieństwo pomiędzy Edwardem a małym carewiczem, ale to wszystko. Nie wierzę...

Więc to jest tym, w co tak bardzo nie chcę uwierzyć? Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć to głośno.

Westchnąłem. – Nie wierzę, że Edward jest zaginionym potomkiem rosyjskiego cara, przekształconym w wampira w 1918 roku. To byłoby zupełnie absurdalne.

Pani L. przytaknęła skwapliwie. – Tak, byłoby, – Była bardziej niż chętna by się ze mną zgodzić. Podobieństwo... Te wszystkie zbiegi okoliczności. Włączając oczywiście to, że ten biedny chłopiec mówił o _rodzinie królewskiej_, a także artykuł w gazecie, że jakaś szalona _Rosjanka_ była widziana w pobliżu miejsca, w którym Edward został znaleziony jako niemowlę...

Ach, tak. Zapomniałem o tym.

– I w czasach caratu w Rosji _było_ wiele wilków. Usłyszałam tego biednego chłopca mówiącego o wilkach... I o byciu _zimnym_. Jak pan wie, Romanowowie zostali uwięzieni na Syberii w środku zimy, na kilka dni przed swoją śmiercią. Ich egzekucja została przeprowadzona przez pułkownika Yaakova, czyli _Jakuba_, który chciał pozbyć się ze społeczeństwa królewskich pasożytów, _krwiopijców_, jak nazywali ich komuniści...

– Moja droga pani L., _wystarczy_! – Wstałem od biurka i zacząłem chodzić po pokoju, próbując naprowadzić moje myśli na właściwy tor. Krew. Wampiry. Rodzina Królewska. _Victoria_. Zaraz, czy Aleksy nie był spokrewniony z królową _Wiktorią_ i królem _Jakubem_ ze strony matki? Królewskie rody Europy zawsze krzyżowały się ze sobą, coraz bardziej zawężając granicę kazirodztwa, co nie było rozsądne.

zdrowe. Ale co to wszystko znaczy?

_Och, bądź poważny_! Powiedziałem sam sobie. Edward był chłopcem mającym dziwne halucynacji, ale to _nie_ czyni go jednym z przeklętych Romanowów!

Zamarłem w pół kroku. _Przekleństwo Romanowów! Krew, krew_... Zawsze chodziło o to!

To wyjaśnia wszystko, obsesję Edwarda na punkcie krwi, tragiczną śmierć jego brata, jego strach przed narodzinami obciążonych genetycznie dzieci!

Sięgnąłem po telefon i wykręciłem numer doktora Cullena. Musiał zawieźć Edwarda do szpitala. Nie było chwili do stracenia.

-o0o-

– Więc mimo wszystko jest Romanowem! – Pani L. brzmiała na raczej zadowoloną.

– Podejrzewam, że tak. – Powiedziałem. –Choć na pewno nie samym carewiczem. To byłoby _niemożliwe_...

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Pani L. przyznała mi rację. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Czy jest dalekim potomkiem Romanowów, czy nie, Edward rzeczywiście choruje na tą samą rzadką chorobę, na jaką cierpiał Aleksy i inni męscy członkowie jego rodziny, ta przerażająca dziedziczna choroba przeszła do carskiej rodziny poprzez wnuczkę królowej Wiktorii, carycę Aleksandrę – cierpi na _hemofilię_, chorobę, której nazwa dosłownie „miłość do krwi".

– _Miłość do krwi... pragnienie krwi_. – Pani L. zadrżała lekko.

– Hemofilikom brakuje czynnika krzepnięcia we krwi, a to może być zabójcze. Najmniejsze zadrapanie może doprowadzić do śmierci. Podejrzewam, że właśnie to stało się z nieszczęśliwym bratem Edwarda. Choroba jest przekazywana za pośrednictwem linii żeńskiej, choć dotyczy tylko mężczyzn. Czasami krwawienie jest wewnętrzne, a kiedy występuje w mózgu, może prowadzić do psychozy i halucynacji. Podejrzewam, że halucynacje Edwarda zaczęły się od pęknięcia jednego z naczyń krwionośnych w mózgu. Myślę, że musiał nieświadomie wiedzieć, co mu dolegało, choć jego świadomy umysł nie był w stanie tego wyrazić. Jest oczytanym chłopakiem, może jakaś część jego umysłu stworzyła połączenie pomiędzy jego chorobą, a historia Romanowów i zaczął opowiadać dziwną baśń o krwi i niebezpieczeństwach...

– Co z nim teraz?

– Otrzymałem telefon ze szpitala, lekarze twierdzą, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane... Byli w stanie powstrzymać niewielkie krwawienie w mózgu Edwarda. Musi on być bardzo dokładnie monitorowany w przyszłości, oraz biorąc pod uwagę regularne wlewy kompatybilnego czynnika krzepliwości krwi przechodzić przez kilkudniową hospitalizację każdego miesiąca, ale wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież ma _wierną_ dziewczynę u swojego boku, która nie spuści go z oka.

Pani M. uśmiechnęła się zachwycona. – Wiec znowu są razem?

– Och, zdecydowanie. Urojenia Edwarda zniknęły, a on jest gotowy do wznowienia normalnego życia. Pewnego dnia, może nawet być w stanie mieć dzieci. Choć jego podświadomość była przerażona, że mogłyby przejąć w genach jego hemofilię, ów straszny „wampiryzm". Bella i ich możliwe dzieci będą miały zwyczajne życie, oczywiście, nie zarazi się tym od niego – chociaż jego lekarze radzili im, żeby byli trochę ostrożni podczas stosunku, żeby nie narazić go na zranienie. Ich dzieci nie będą cierpieć na tą chorobę. Hemofilia jest dziedziczna, ale ponieważ jest przekazywana z matki na syna, dzieci Belli będą wolne od tej choroby, ponieważ to on choruje, a nie _ona_. Ich dzieci zostaną ochronione, przez geny matki.

Na tym zakończę moje notatki na temat dziwnego przypadku Edwarda C. Otrzymałem wspaniały list od Belli, w którym ta dziękuję mi za uratowanie jej ukochanego i odzyskanie szczęścia, na które straciła już nadzieję. Ach, piękna Bella! Mimo wszystko nigdy nie została oblubienicą wampira, a pani L. wciąż żywi skrycie nadzieję, że ludzka Bella kocha tego straconego księcia.

Być może to prawda.


End file.
